


Hazeltale~Pacifist/Neutral Run

by CharafromHazeltale



Series: Hazeltale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara understands Gaster, Gaster meets you first, Gaster speaks in Wingdings but i dont type them, Hazel soul, Heats Flamesman is like Flowey, The reader is Chara, This is my own AU, idrk where im going with this but i like what im doing, let me know if you guys like this please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharafromHazeltale/pseuds/CharafromHazeltale
Summary: If theres * around a word, its an action done in mid-speech. If theres two *s that means its supposed to be in a bold font. 3 *s means bold and italic.I only own Hazeltale and the ideas behind it, the characters names and towns and pretty much all of Undertale belong to Toby Fox.





	1. Awakening, also known as Overload of Information

**Author's Note:**

> If theres * around a word, its an action done in mid-speech. If theres two *s that means its supposed to be in a bold font. 3 *s means bold and italic.
> 
> I only own Hazeltale and the ideas behind it, the characters names and towns and pretty much all of Undertale belong to Toby Fox.

*(WINGDINGS) Wake up, you aren't supposed to be here..... *sigh* Why do I even bother, most people can't understand me...

Your eyes open, you see a friendly face, you're filled with relief.

*(WINGDINGS) Ah, good you're awake. My name is Doctor W.D. Gaster, I am the Royal Scientist of the Underground. What is your name?

*You say you're name is Chara. Gaster looks at you surprised.

*(WINGDINGS) You can understand me? My, my... you're very interesting child.Well then Chara, welcome to the Underground. You should know a few things before we go places.

You inspect Doctor Gaster, you see his face has a crack on the top left and bottom right, he is wearing a white lab coat and underneath you can see black clothing that looks....fluid? You look down at yourself, your purple and blue striped shirt is coated with a thin layer of dust (NOT MONSTER DUST) from your time you were asleep. Your tan pants were scraped and you could see a little blood on them, but you couldnt find any scratches or cuts. You check your hair for any petals, you find none but feel *something* in your hair. You grab it and see its a black bow. You frown and wonder how it got there, you werent wearing it when you fell...

*(WINGDINGS) I see you found the bow i gave you. It has a warding charm on it that helps defend you from monster attacks. It, like many things here, can help you defend yourself. Hopefully, you won't be attacked much here. Although it can happen.

*You look at him and smile, telling him it would be okay and that you didn't want to fight anyways.

He smiles widely at you. *Thats good, you'll do good things here with that kind of attitude. Now, the things you need to know.... *You feel a tugging sensation in your chest and a glowing object in the shape of a heart comes out of your body, its color constantly changes, but you notice it never turns white, black or pink.

Gaster seems puzzled about the heart shaped object. It stops changing colors and settles on a hazel color. To you it is interesting, to Gaster, it tells him you have a SOUL of Innocence. *This is your soul. It is the very culmination of your being. It is deployed when a monster attacks or checks you. *You ask what he means by check.

*Checking a soul means you check their stats. Their ATK, DEF, HP, LOVE, and EXP. All those are abbreviations. ATK is attack. It shows how strong you are. your DEF is your defense, it tells how much damage you take when being attacked. HP is Health Points, it shows how much health you have, when it hits zero... you die. LOVE and EXP are acronyms. LOVE stands for **Level Of Violence** and EXP stands for **Execution Points**. For you to gain any of those you need to kill monsters. Everyones stats vary, your ATK DEF and HP are oddly very high.

*You look at your stats and see your ATK at 15, your DEF at 20, and your health at 40. Your LOVE and EXP are at 0. You nod in understanding and tell Gaster to continue.

*Your soul is hazel. Hazel means innocence, it can also mean kindness, loyalty, and friendly. All good things. Now, some monsters attacks can change the colors of your soul. I wont go into specifics right now. We need to get you somewhere safer.

*You look around the room and see nothing but darkness. You also see a glimpse of something at the end of the room. It looks like...a human...? But she looks different than you, she looks transparent almost. You wonder of you should tell Gaster but decide against it. Your soul returns to your body.

Gaster takes your hand and leads you towards a old dilapidated house. You dont know why, but seeing this house fills you with an aching sensation.


	2. Before Snowdin, AKA Meeting Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE I DO NOT OWN Ink!Sans or Error!Sans.

~~~~~SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE UNIVERSE~~~~~

I-I-InNnkkK!!! Error!Sans shouts. Y-y-YoooOOUuU maDE A-a-A-Ano-ooother AU?!?

Yeah so? Let it run its course!!

Ug-gg-gh... Fi-iine.... *the glitchy skeleton sighs and sits on a rock.

~~~~~MEANWHILE, BACK TO WHERE WE WERE~~~~~

Gaster leads you inside the building, You feel uneasy but you can't tell why. You shake your head slightly and take a breath to calm down. You look around and gasp in amazement. There's tons of books around, a lot of them tell about souls of monsters and humans. You see a name on one of the books and look at it interestedly. The name says Doctor Alphys on it.

*You ask Gaster who Alphys is. His face grows darker yet darker(I had to...). *She is the scientist now and, she.... you know... you don't need to worry about my grudges..

He looks at you and smiles, walking towards a door. He gestures for you to follow him and you do. You both stop in front of a Gray door and he says he will be right back. He goes inside the door and it vanishes. You wait for a coouple hours before you get bored and walk downstairs, heading for a door at the end of the hall, you open the door and walk towards a small lit area. A monster made of fire stands there, as if waiting for you to approach.

►Hey there! I'm Heats Flamesman! I'm your good pal! You must be new to the underground. Let me teach you how things work around here!◄  
*Your soul gets pulled into a battle, you don't know if you should trust him. *You choose ACT and your options are Check, and Ask. You choose Ask. You ask Heats Flamesman about himself. He doesn't answer you.  
►So... you already know a bit about how things work huh? Well... in that case.◄ Fireballs surround your soul. ►DIE!!!!◄ He cackles maniacally. The fireballs get closer to you then stop all of a sudden, Heats Flamesman looks confused, suddenly a green bone comes and knocks Heats away. He vanishes and you turn to see a skeleton approaching you.

*heya, that guy can get so overheated sometimes.

You giggle at his pun. *yeah, he's really hot-headed.  
You laugh more. *You tell the skeleton that Heats must have thought he was a real hotshot.  
*heh, good one kiddo. the name's sans. sans the skeleton. i'm on watch for humans, y'know, to bring to the king and all... but i'm not taking you. for one, you laugh at my jokes and two, you have some good ones as well. c'mon. i'll take ya home with me.  
He smiles at you and you know you can trust him. *You tell Sans your name.  
*chara huh? nice name. you seem like the kind of girl who knows how to have a good time.

*You wonder what Sans means. You ask him curiously what he means.

*oh... heh... it's nothing kiddo.  
Sans appears to be....blushing?  
He starts to walk through the forest. *kid, cmon, its a long walk and i wanna make it before pappy builds his puzzles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making it so Chara can slightly remember the resets, I dont want her to fully remember them, not yet at least.


End file.
